The New Emma
by BerserkBookWorm
Summary: Emma has become the Dark One, but maybe she can fight it that is until a big surprise rocks Storybrooke. Emma will never be the same, literally. Set after Season 4 with no elements of Season 5. Swanqueen. Warning: character death, sort of.
1. The Swan Song

Note: This will be after Season 4. Nothing from Season 5 takes place, so there will be no Killian as the second Dark One. I just do not like that new addition to the plot. We do not need two Dark Ones. It will be interesting how it plays out though. Sorry, just ranting, so back to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time.

 **Emma's POV**

I can't believe I just did that. I allowed the darkness into me to save Regina. I told her that I loved her. Yes, I looked at Killian, but I was telling Regina that I love her. I hope she is okay. I don't know where we stand. I got together with Killian to make her jealous. Then she started dating Robin Hood. I think Robin hood has it out for me. Maybe he knows that I love Regina. I actually started to feel happy that I brought back Marian. Then I became sad when I realized how upset Regina was about that. Now I'm just really confused because Robin Hood looks like he wants to be with Regina, but he just had a baby with her sister. Now that is just wrong. I mean I know Zelena looked like Marian, but still he could have kept it in his pants. He doesn't deserve Regina. Anyway, I now contain the darkness. I feel the same. I don't know where I am. If I am the Dark One then I should have a lot of power considering I also have powerful light magic. I wonder if they combine to balance each other out. I may not have to be evil after all. Right get back on track Emma. I'll just do a spell to go back. Let's get back to civilization. To Storybrooke. To Regina, my love.

 **Meanwhile in Storybrooke: No one's POV**

"Emma just sacrificed herself for the Evil Queen! She should have just let the darkness take her. Now my love is becoming like the Crocodile!" shouted Hook.

"Will you be quiet, pirate? We need to figure out a game plan. The savior just turned dark! If you didn't know that is not a good thing!" retorted Regina.

"Regina is right. We need to figure out how to turn Emma back without killing her. She needs to be good again, and I will not be killing my daughter," Charming exclaims with snow nodding along.

"Regina never said anything about turning Emma back. She probably can't be turned back. We must destroy the Dark One once and for all. Emma is still new with her powers, so it will be easy," Robin Hood remarked.

"No one will be dying if I have anything to say about it. Now maybe we should listen to the apprentice and start looking for a way to Merlin," Regina asserted giving Robin a dirty look for even suggesting such a thing.

Everyone calmed down and agreed with Regina. Robin did so reluctantly, but he didn't want to make Regina mad at him. All of a sudden gray smoke appeared in front of them. Emma steps out of the smoke looking the same. The dagger is in her hand. Emma drops the dagger, happy to be rid of it. She looks happy to be here. Killian goes to her for a hug, but she runs past her to hug. Regina looks surprised, but she accepts the hug. Before Emma moves away she whispers something in Regina's ear that surprised her.

"I love you," Emma tells Regina.

Emma takes a couple of steps back with a big smile on her face. She is about to speak when a portal appears out of nowhere. A figure in a black cloak steps out of the portal. They seem to armed, so everyone is cautious. The figure looks in Emma's direction and stops. Then in the blink of an eye the figure is in front of Emma. Emma seems to be in pain as she should be because when the figure steps away a large sword is sticking out of Emma's chest, more importantly in her heart. Emma falls to her knees with her eyes big and her mouth open in shock. Everyone watches as the darkness rises out of Emma and disappears along with the dagger forever. They scream. Snow and Charming run to Emma, but it is already too late. She is dead along with the darkness that was inside her. Robin Hood stands there looking happy. Regina and Hook run after the dark clad figure that just killed the person they love, though Regina just started to realize her love for Emma. They catch up to the figure that is covered in Emma's blood, who wasn't even trying to escape. They start yelling at the figure when the hood falls down, and they fall silent. Snow and Charming realize this, and they look up to see what happened. They are surprised as well. The person who murdered Emma Swan was... well Emma. The figure is Emma Swan, but she is in her late teenage years maybe early twenties. There are scars on her face, one on her left cheek, and one on her left eye though her eye remained undamaged. There is a look in her eyes that shows distrust of everyone, and there is a hardness in her eyes that only comes from pain and misery. She looks happy that she just killed herself, and maybe she is.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, but Emma Swan had to go," declared the new Emma.

Everyone just stands in shock.

* * *

AN: First Swanqueen story! I've had this idea stuck in my head for about a week, and I just had to put it somewhere. All mistakes are mine. I'll update this story sometime this week. Maybe tomorrow or maybe in a couple of days. It would be cool to see what you think of this new Emma. I imagine the new Emma more like Jennette McCurdy than the teenage Emma in the actual show. She is to innocent and young for this story, and Jennette just screams danger to me. Anyway I would love to hear what you guys think! Until next time.


	2. Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time.

"I'm sure that we're all confused here. Would you mind telling us what is going on? I mean you just killed yourself. Why are there even two Emmas in the first place?" asked Regina after getting over her shock.

"That Emma wasn't real. I can see you were all attached to her, but she wasn't real. It will all be explained in due time, which basically means I'll tell you when I feel like it. I will leave now so that you may all mourn, but the body won't be there much longer," declared the new Emma. Then she disappeared without a trace. Not even a slight trace of smoke to signify her departure.

"What did she mean we won't have much time with the body? Is something going to happen to her body?" questioned Snow.

"I'm sure the body will be fine. I mean what's the worst that could happen to it? A monster coming to eat it?" Hook replied sarcastically.

Everyone turns to look at Emma's dead body. It seemed okay, so they were unsure why the new Emma warned them of something happening to it. Then the body started to degrade rapidly until it finally disintegrated into ash that was soon blown away by the wind. Everyone was baffled by this, and they, excluding Robin, gave Hood a dirty look. Regina, being the strong one holding the group together, suggested that they go to Granny's diner to discuss their next plan of action because none of them really understood what happened to Emma. They all make their way to the diner, although Robin is doing so reluctantly. Henry greets them as they enter the diner.

"Hey Mom. Is everyone okay? What happened to the darkness? Are you going to tell me what happened out there? Wait, where's Ma?" inquired Henry as they all sat around the diner, which was conveniently empty.

"Well I can't really tell you what happened out there tonight, Henry," offered Regina, sadly. How was she supposed to tell Henry when she was in such an emotional state? She just started to admit her feelings for Emma, but she may not even be real. Emma's dead for crying out loud, or at least the Emma she knew.

"What do you mean you can't tell me, mom? Grandma, grandpa could you guys tell me?" Henry pleaded.

"What Regina meant to say was that everything that occurred tonight was very confusing, sweetie. We'll tell you as soon as we understand what happened," Snow revealed to Henry.

"What's there to tell? Emma is dead, and she was killed by her younger self. It seems pretty clear to me. What we need to do is find this younger Emma and get rid of her. She needs to go. I mean she is a killer, and we could be next," Robin chimed in. Regina sent him a dirty look. He has a son himself, so he should know to be delicate in these situations.

"What do you mean ma is dead? She can't be dead; the savior can't be dead," Henry whispered looking like he was about to panic. The woman he looked up to was dead? That just couldn't be right. Emma was one of the strongest people he knew. She gave birth to him. She couldn't just be dead. There must be another reason.

"Lad, Emma can't be dead. This all must be some ruse to throw us off our game. Everyone knows how much this town needs a savior, so they just need a show to look like they got rid of Emma. I'm sure if we go look for her, we will find her safe and sound," Hook replied cheerfully looking pleased by his suggestion. That couldn't have been his Emma. She hugged Regina before him, and he was her true love. It must have been an impostor.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I highly doubt that pirate. I'm pretty sure your Emma is gone. Now as I've said this before, we need to get rid of the killer," Robin reiterates.

"Will you just be quiet, Robin? You're not even helping, so why don't you go check on your baby? If there is one thing I've learned it's that everybody has a side of the story. I'm not sure what happened out there, but we need to hear what the new Emma has to say. We just need to give the new Emma some time," Regina replies angrily. Robin Hood leaves the diner looking slightly upset that he displeased Regina.

"No what we need to do is look for this new Emma. I'm sure she will answer all of our questions. We've given her enough time. I don't know about you guys, but I need to know the truth," Charming protested. He really needed to know what happened to his little girl. He was still trying to make up for lost time, even if she didn't want to talk.

The doorbell rings, and everybody turns their head to see who interrupted their conversation. They are all surprised to find the new Emma walking in the room head bowed, with the same cloak now devoid of blood. Everyone watches as she sits down in the nearest seat to the door.

"I'm ready to tell my story," she states in a casual manner as she lifts her head and looks at Henry for the first time. Her whole demeanor shifts.

* * *

AN: I decided to update today, but I felt like I had to get everyone's thoughts out of the way. Sorry, no explanation but hey, a cliffhanger. How will the new Emma react to Henry, and does she already know him? The swanqueen moments will be sort of slow until the new Emma and Regina get better acquainted. I forgot to mention. I'm sorry if killing Emma off upsets some of you, but hopefully you will understand in the next chapter. I feel like I have a good explanation for the old and new Emma, which probably won't be posted for the next couple of days. It's break for me, so I'm going to go enjoy it. I may write some since I'll be bringing my laptop with me. On the bright side, the explanation is next, and I'm very excited to write it! I did change a couple of things in the previous chapter, and I would love to hear your thoughts about this. Until next time.


	3. The Truth Sets You Free

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time.

The new Emma's POV

Henry. Oh, my little boy has gotten so big. I can feel the tears wanting to come out, but I must keep up my facade. I can't let these strangers see me break down. I must look strong as I always do. I just want to...

"Hey, lass. What did you do to the real Emma? I know you didn't really kill her. Where are you hiding her?" Killian demands.

"Where is my daughter? Did you really kill her? Is she really dead?" Snow implored.

"Did you kill my ma?" Henry asked in a sad manner.

"I think we should all be quiet to let this new Emma tell her story. I think we all know by now that not everything is black and white," Regina replied.

"Thank you for that Regina. I'll introduce myself. My name used to be Emma Swan. Now I just go by Em because the Emma I once was died a long time ago and was replaced with a clone. Nothing more than an obedient slave that did it's masters bidding. That is the Emma you knew," I said slowly.

"What do you mean? Emma never did any of that," Charming responded.

"You'll understand at the end of the story, so please don't interrupt again. Now let's go back to the beginning where this whole mess started. I'm not sure about the time, but I had just gotten out of jail. I was depressed because who wouldn't be when they had to give up their baby. Neal had left me, and the one person who I was supposed to care for was gone. I hoped and prayed everyday in that cell that my baby would go to a good home and grow up loved. For that Regina I must thank you. You treated Henry in the best way possible. You have grown up into a great young man Henry, and I couldn't be prouder," I admitted with pride in her eyes as she looked at Henry.

"Being in a prison cell for eleven months gives you a lot of time to think. After they took Henry from me, I was left to my thoughts. I started to remember little snippets of my life. There was this one moment that always left me baffled. I'm sure you all remember Ingrid, but I only knew her as Sarah Fisher. Before I ran away she was saying things like I had magic, but I couldn't have magic. Magic was just make believe told to children to give them hope. Well that thought gave me hope. Maybe I really do have magic, but I kept that thought to myself because I didn't need to be admitted into the psych ward. When I got out of jail, when I had nothing left, I had hope for magic. I didn't have a home to go to, but I did have the bug which was all I needed to get me to my destination. I drove to the woods because barely anyone goes to the woods. If I did have magic, it would have given me a purpose. It would have given me hope. I stayed in those woods for days trying to bring back the magic that I once felt. Just as I was about to give up, I felt a spark. That was the day that I knew I had magic. I created such beautiful things with the magic I had. A couple of weeks after I discovered magic is what I like to call Doomsday. It's the day my life went to Hell," I confessed.

"I was just going about my day, practicing my magic, when it came. A bright white light that called itself Fate. Most annoying thing I've ever talked to. I couldn't tell the gender or if it was even human. Fate kept telling me that I needed to get back to civilization. I had a destiny to fill. I needed to stop wasting my time with silly fantasies. The magic I was doing was a figment of my imagination. I refused. I loved what I was doing. I was making a better person of myself. This magic that I had kept me alive. It was a part of my very being. I just couldn't stop doing something that I started to love. Fate got very angry. It gave me one last warning. I refused once again. Then I couldn't move. Fate told me I would regret my decision. It told me that if I wouldn't follow orders, it would find someone that would. After that I felt like a piece of my soul was being ripped apart. Maybe it was. After the excruciating pain I opened my eyes only to find another Emma. This Emma had a glossy look in her eyes. Fate would give a command, and this Emma would follow it almost immediately. She was a puppet. Even though she had a piece of my soul, she wasn't me. Fate said I would be terminated, and the impostor would take my place to keep Fate in the loop where the puppet would make decisions based on what Fate commanded it. After that all I remember is darkness," I disclosed with a far away look in my eyes.

"I woke up in an unknown place. I soon discovered that I was in an alternate dimension, not a different realm like the Land Without Color. I have traveled through many of these dimensions. Most of them weren't pleasant. I saw horrible things happen. Things that no one should ever see. I'll forever remember those events, but I won't discuss them around an innocent. Anyway when I was walking around in the first unknown dimension, I met people like me. They didn't follow Fate's rules just like me. We made a group, and we have been together for years traveling through dimensions. We made a decision. We were going to stop Fate once and for all. They are with Fate right now getting rid of it and it's influence that has spread across dimensions. I was just getting rid of the puppet that has been deceiving you. The puppet that took away part of my soul and made it black. The puppet that took my life away," I declared.

"You know most of our names. If you have been traveling through dimensions as you say, how would you know us?" Regina questioned me.

"When I went to sleep at night to dream,I got memories instead. I saw the other Emma's memories of the day. I saw exactly what she did. She wanted to leave when she first came here, but Fate made her stay. She didn't want to kill Cruella, but Fate made her blast Cruella off the cliff. She wanted to love you, but Fate was pushing her towards Hook. So many of her decisions were influenced by Fate. Fate was going to punish her, for disobeying her with her decisions she made towards you Regina. I had to let Emma go. I had to free her from Fate's grasp, and the only way to do that was to kill her. I'm sorry, but if I didn't she would have committed unspeakable acts when she was ordered by Fate. When that Emma told you that she loved you, she was going to kill you. Fate was about to take over to give you a slow, painful death and blame it on the darkness that had consumed Emma at that point. I couldn't let anyone else die because of me," I uttered.

"We just want another chance at life. My group and I were just surviving until we came here. Can we just have another chance to live and grow up like we were supposed to?" I asked in hopeful manner. It was the first time in years that I showed any vulnerability.

Everyone was quiet, so I decided to leave them to make their decisions. Maybe once my group got back we could try to be normal and live again, but I learned a long time ago that hope lets you down. What's even worse is the feelings that the old Emma left me. I'm already in love with Regina without even knowing her.

AN: There you have it. The big confession. Finally, right? This has been festering in my head, and now it's finally out. Hope you guys liked it. There will probably be some OC's unless you guys have specific people you would like in Em's group, or maybe it could be more fairy tale characters. There will probably be about four or five people in her group, and they're all going to have some sort of power or skill that would have helped them survive. They're also going to be like Em, hardened by the things they experienced. I would love to hear your thoughts over this. Until next time!


	4. Decisions Must Be Made

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time

No one's POV

After Em left the diner, everyone was in a state of shock. How were they supposed to accept this story? The Emma they knew wasn't real. Everyone is startled out of their thoughts by a new voice.

"You all should take these words to heart. Em is telling the truth. There was just too much pain floating in those eyes of hers to be fake. I would accept Em into this town, but she has ultimately left the decision in the people she wants really wants the acceptance from," declared Granny. She felt when Em arrived in town. She was in the back allowing for them to have their conversation, but she needs them to really think about Em's offer. It could possibly bring happiness and safety back into Storybrooke.

"Well she is not going to get acceptance from me. I don't believe her. Emma was real. She loved me, and I loved her. I shall find her if it's the last thing I do. I bet the crocodile is behind this," stated Hook.

"I don't believe I have heard anything more idiotic than the statement you just made Hook. You have been getting on my last nerve. Maybe you should leave like Robin and go cool your head," replied Regina. Hook storms out of the diner still thinking of plans to get his Emma back. Everyone in the diner looks relieved that Hook left.

"I would like to believe this Em. Everyone knows that once a flaw is pointed out, you can never stop noticing that flaw every time you think about it. Emma always hesitated about important decisions. Her eyes always seemed clouded. I can see these little issues when I think back on my memories. Not to mention that when Emma died, all that was left was a pile of ash that was swept off by the wind. She doesn't really seem real. I never wanted to admit this out loud, but Emma never really felt like the baby girl that I had lost. There was always something holding my maternal instinct back. If you want more proof, I have the feeling that Granny knows more than what she is telling us," offers Snow. Once she had Neal, she felt the need to care for him and nurture him. She never felt that with Emma. She thought it was because Emma was all grown up, but she feels differently towards Em. She feels sad when she looks into Em's pain filled eyes. She feels like she should protect Em from all evils in the world. She feels her maternal instinct towards her baby girl.

"Very perceptive, child. I should know you would figure it out. I have seen it with my own eyes, the replacement of someone to benefit Fate. Fate erased my memories of the moment, but they were eventually returned without Fate's knowledge of it. The person I knew was lost to me until she came back to destroy her own clone just a couple of months ago. I'm sure you will all meet her soon, once she finishes her mission," states Granny.

"So I never knew my actual mom. I mean I'll miss Emma; she was my ma. She also may have been evil, and she may have tried to kill mom. If the Emma I knew was a fake, then Em is my real mom. I mean it makes sense, but she looks fairly young. How can she be my mom if she looks to be only a couple of years older than me? She sounded like she loved me. She still sounds like she loves me. Should I get to know her? Would I be a burden to her?" questions Henry. When he first brought Emma he wanted to have his real mom. Now that he knows that wasn't his real mom, it's happening all over again. He feels the need to get to know Em. He wants to hear her stories, but he feels insecure. He is older, and Em was talking about the baby she lost. Would she even want to get to know Henry?

"Perhaps these dimensions she spoke of had time differences like Neverland. She may have aged slowly. Now, Henry I really think this is your mom, and it would be best to get to know her. The other Emma was a fake, but this Emma is real. She has had none of her real family for her, and I think that it's best that we try to provide that for her. She sounded very upset when she mentioned giving you up Henry, so she clearly cares about you. I think it would be a good idea to let Em and her friends stay in town. It's always nice to have back up when facing the villains and monsters that come to Storybrooke," suggests Charming. Charming could see the love in Em's eyes when she looked at Henry. He feels like this is his daughter that he sacrificed to save them all from the evil, and Em has done this by destroying the remaining powerful darkness in Storybrooke, the Dark One. He wants to get to know his real daughter and all of her struggles.

Regina has been thinking all throughout the conversation. Em's side of the story makes sense. Her feelings for the old Emma are holding her back, but when she really thinks about it her feelings were more like a crush. They weren't as strong as her feelings for Daniel, and she never really had feelings for Robin. Robin was more of an obligation, so maybe it isn't her feelings for the old Emma. She wants to believe Em. There is a lot of evidence showing that Em is most likely telling the truth, but Regina has been hurt in the past. She doesn't want to get hurt by this new mysterious Em, but she feels like she owes Em a chance.

"Regina! We would like your vote on this. We have all agreed to give Em a chance. We just need your opinion," Snow says, startling Regina from her thoughts.

"I believe we should give this Em and her new friends a chance. Perhaps it will be a good thing for this town," responds Regina.

They all agree to go tell Em their decision, with Granny joining along to greet the friend she knows from Em's group. Just as they all get outside, they see another portal, exactly like the one Em arrived in, appear in the middle of the street next to a smiling Em. It seems Em's friends have finished their mission and are making their entrance into Storybrooke.

* * *

AN: I'll admit that this is late because I've been reading other fan fiction stories. I've also had homework that I still haven't finished, but I felt like I should get a chapter out to you guys. Hey, new episode tonight! All though I'm not really liking two Dark Ones, or maybe it's the fact that the other Dark One is Hook. Anyway the next chapter introduces Em's group, and I may have the group members picked. These characters are going to be adjusted to fit the story. If you have any suggestions for the story, feel free to let me know. The next update will most likely be random since school is starting back up, but I hope to get it out fairly soon. Until next time!


	5. The Gang's All Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time, or any actresses mentioned.

 **Em's POV**

I see the portal opening up, so I run to it. It's just a white swirling portal, but the color means everything. The creator of the portals happens to have a meaning for every color that the portal is. I can't really explain the process since I don't make the portals. All I need to know is that white happens to mean peace.

I get right beside the portal with a big smile on my face. The evil Fate has been destroyed, and my friends are safe. Now we can celebrate in peace, and we may be able to settle down. Finally, after all of our hardships over the years we may have peace.

The first out of the swirling mass is Rubes. She straightened her long brown hair with red streaks running through it. She's wearing her red hood with black jeans and a red flannel shirt. She doesn't need the hood anymore, but she loves to wear it. She's really excited to see Granny again. They haven't been able to see each other since Ruby killed her double and told Granny the story. Let's just say Granny was happy to see a Ruby that was more like the granddaughter she knew in the Enchanted Forest. Ruby runs to Granny to give her a hug before running back towards me.

Next out of the portal is Pocahontas. She kept her name and didn't change it no matter what evil her clone did. Her long black hair is in braids with feathers entangled in it. She's wearing a white tunic style shirt with leggings under a skirt with moccasins on her feet. On top of her shirt she is wearing a jacket made from a dragon. That dragon was real fun to slay, especially with its hide which was incredibly hard to pierce, but it does make for good protection. I shouldn't reminisce about old memories right now because my friends are all coming back!

Mer comes out after Pocahontas. Her wild, curly red hair is pulled into a ponytail. She is wearing a blue t-shirt with white shorts and her combat boots that hold her hidden knives. She has her bow and quiver full of arrows on her back. She has a belt that she carries around everywhere with her knives and hand guns. She also has a scabbard attached to her hip with her favorite sword in it.

Cor steps out hesitantly with a very good reason. Her clone was Cora Mills, who has caused a lot of damage to this town, but Cor is nothing like that witch was. Her long brown hair is straightened. She's wearing her favorite green sweatshirt, black sweatpants, and black tennis shoes. She quickly hides behind Mer, so no one has a chance to recognize her even if she is about forty years younger than the Cora Mills these people knew.

Ali comes out last, and she quickly closes the portal. She turns back around with a mischievous grin on her face. I guess that means she finally destroyed Fate's realm once and for all, and she must have had fun doing it. She has her shoulder length blonde hair in soft curls. She is wearing a black sweater with a blue skirt that falls to her knees with black flats covering her feet.

We all greet each other. I give everyone a big hug. They are all wearing a big smile that tells me the plan to get rid of Fate was successful with no repercussions. I see the Storybrooke group head towards us. It's been a pretty long night, and my group needs to rest. I really hope they accept us into their town. It's one of the more peaceful places that we have traveled to, and some of us already have connections here. If my plan works then this town will be booming but that idea is for another time.

"Hello Regina. I'm sorry to sound blunt, but my group needs to rest. I mean it is past midnight, and my friends just came out of a skirmish. Would you mind giving us your answer? We need to know if we should go ahead and relocate," I greet Regina trying to keep the desperation out of my voice. Darn this crush. My heart is pounding, and I'm only talking to her. I'm going to have a harder time than I thought hiding my feelings for her.

"We have agreed to let your group stay in town. Just don't cause any trouble because we get enough of that as it is. I'm sure you can stay at Granny's for what's left of the night. We'll do introductions tomorrow and find you a permanent residence," Regina responds.

"That's fine. We won't need any housing. Since you have agreed to allow us to live here Ali has already transported our home here. We can meet at Granny's diner. See everyone in the morning," I announced. My group and I turn around to leave when a voice speaks up.

"Wait isn't that Cora but younger?" Henry questions. You have got to be kidding me. We were so close to getting away scot free. He must have seen an old picture of Cora in the book. Before anyone else says anything, I use my magic to teleport us inside the house and place a protective barrier over the house. I'm sure that they wouldn't do anything to Cor once they know her story, but I can't take a chance. No one is hurting my family.

* * *

AN: If you want an idea of what the girls look like I referenced some of them to actresses. Ruby looks like she does in the show. Pocahontas looks like Shay Mitchell. Merida looks like she does in the show. Cor looks like the young Barbara Hershey. Alice will be the Alice from the movie. I can't describe people, but I tried to the best of my abilities. Their house will be the house Emma uses in Season 5. The next chapter will contain the back stories of the people in Emma's group. I'll try to get more chapters out, but it may take another week. I'll try to update weekly. I would love to hear your thoughts! Until next time!


	6. Repercussions

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time.

Em's POV

I look around at my group. They all look tired, so it looks like I'll have to make this a brief chat.

"Alright you guys we need to have a quick meeting before we all head to bed. I want to hear how the mission went," I announce. We all head over to the living room to sit on the couches and discuss the situation in a comfortable setting.

"Well everything went to plan. We got there and were surprised by the amount of subordinates that Fate had. I don't know if they were real or fake, but they followed Fate to help destroy so many lives all for power. Sometimes I hate how people are controlled by their desires for greed, lust, and power because it causes so much pain and sorrow. Anyway we killed all of Fate's lackeys while they were distracted from you killing the clone Emma. I just wish I could have seen the look on Fate's face as I killed it, but you know Fate doesn't have a face. Cor was right about killing Fate with that dagger that took us forever to find the different pieces. Of course Fate would put the pieces into multiple different realms, making it harder to recreate, but Cor is always right, especially about all those locations. If only we could have found that stuff sooner we could have saved so many lives, but we can't change the past. When Fate died it released black gunk everywhere that wouldn't come out of our clothes, so we had to change from our mission clothes to our regular clothes. We figured the black gunk was all of the evil inside Fate, so we burned all of our clothes because I'm pretty sure that would spread evil intentions in the air, which would be bad, especially if they came from Fate. Then we placed the bombs around the realm, and we all got the hell out of dodge, with the exception of Ali. Ali stayed behind to set the five second timer for the explosives before high tailing it out of there. The mission went well, and no one was hurt. Cor does have some concerns that she wishes to talk to you about, so we'll let you guys chat for a while longer while the rest of us go to bed," Mer explains. With that done Mer, Rubes, Pocahontas, and Ali stumble to their rooms, yawning. Cor and I watch as Rubes ran right into a wall, fell on the ground, and picked herself up like nothing happened. We share an amused look because Rubes does this quite often. I look at Cor and wait for her to share her worries.

"Well it's not a big deal really. It's just one of my feelings. You know sometimes they're wrong, but sometimes my feelings are right. I just have a feeling that killing Fate wasn't the end you know. I mean Fate is dead, but what if there is more to the story? We didn't know Fate, or how much Fate has changed the future for all the different realms. While everyone was taking care of Fate I snuck into it's office. Did you know Fate had an office? It seems that Fate had a lot going on, so she seemed to have to take notes of everything that she did. I think Fate had obsessive cleaning disorder. There were notes about all the realms that exist, which is a lot. I think I saw a list of television shows to watch from this realm. Apparently Fate liked the television and scheduled the times from different shows to watch. A show called Once Upon A Time was circled, but it sounds silly. I bet it's about all the fairy tales this world offers, but it only shows the views through black and white, not the gray that is in between. Villains are villains, and heroes are heroes. They probably completely ignore the reason why the villains turn bad and instead allow the vendettas to continue for years with everyone judging the villain even when they try and do the right thing. Right I'm rambling again. Anyway most of the notes were in a language I've haven't seen, and you know that is hard to find considering I know just about every language there is to know. I just had a feeling about a notebook I saw, so I grabbed it. I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling you will be able to figure it out," Cor concludes. She reaches behind her back and grabs her invisible bag that carries all of her items she brings on missions. She pulls out a white notebook because of course Fate would have a white notebook, and she hands it to me. I take a quick scan of it, and lo and behold I see a bunch of letters in a language I don't understand. If Cor had a feeling about this notebook then there must be something important in it. I can almost feel the ominous message as I hold the book. Whatever is in here must be important.

"Thanks Cor. After everything starts to settle down here I'll start looking into this, and Cor don't doubt yourself. Your feelings are always right. You have like an awesome sixth sense that has helped us out a lot in the past. Now I know what happened tonight really bothered you. You know you're welcome to sleep with me. I wouldn't want to be alone after looking at their faces either," I suggest in a soothing tone. Cor also know that I don't want to be alone either since I'll be experiencing my last memory tonight. Cor nods her head in agreement, so we grab our stuff and head to my bed. We change into our pajamas, and we lay in my bed. I'm pretty scared since I just killed my clone, and I'll be reliving her death. We stay up for a couple of minutes, trying to escape the horror that will befall us tonight, but it never works. No matter what we do to prolong our nightmares, they always come. It's the curse for rejecting Fate and living to see through your clone's perspective. I pull Cor into a hug before we head into the dream world where we will forever be haunted by our nightmares.

Regina's POV

I've been in a state of shock since Em and her group left. Henry claims that young woman was Cora, my mother, but she looks really young to be my mother. Could she be my mother? Could I possibly have a chance to have an actual mother?

"Henry, are you sure that was Cora?" I heard Snow ask, giving Henry a look of skepticism. Snow seems awfully upset with the idea that Cora is alive. She should be satisfied with already killing my mother once. Even if this woman is my mother, she should not act the same way as Cora if Em is an example to follow. Does she secretly enjoy killing people? I'll have to keep my eye on her.

"I'm positive that the young woman was Cora," Henry states confidently. I need to stop this topic before I feel the need to raid my liquor cabinet. I do not need to be thinking about the possibility of my dead mother being actually alive right now. I might have a mother that is younger than me. Yeah I need to stop that train of thought right now.

"Well I suggest we all head home. It has been a long night, and I'm sure we will gain all the answers that we want in the morning. Plus I really don't have the energy to freak out that my mother is still alive whether she is old or young. How about we meet up at Granny's diner around ten in the morning? We should all be fully rested around that time," I recommend. Everyone nods their heads in agreement, and we head our separate ways. Henry and I head to my house. I say goodnight to Henry and tell him how much I love him. I head off to bed where I dream of a beautiful future with Em that I surely will forget when I exit my dream world.

* * *

The Next Morning

Em's POV

I wake up in a cold sweat, breathing hard. I've finally experienced my final nightmare, and it was definitely the worst one yet. I know this doesn't stop the nightmares. The others tell me that the nightmares will just repeat themselves in a never ending loop of horror. No one has found a way to stop them, but we have a way of not letting them destroy us. I refuse to let any of us succumb to our nightmares, and my group knows that I'm dedicated to finding a way to release us from the nightmares. I shake my head to get out of my thoughts and ready for the day ahead. I slowly start to stand, making sure not to disturb Cor who seems to also be in the throes of a nightmare. We discovered a long time ago that waking up the person in the nightmare is the worst option. They spend the rest of the day awake experiencing the nightmare during random time periods of the day. It is literally a living hell. I look at clock on my bedside table, and it reads 3:23 in glowing red writing. I decide to light a lavender candle and play some calm meditation music to try and give Cor a relaxing environment. I head downstairs to make myself some hot chocolate, with cinnamon and whipped cream included, and wait for the others to wake up.

After I make my hot chocolate I relax on one of the many couches we have. I keep my mind blank to stop reliving the nightmare as I mindlessly sip my hot chocolate until it's all gone. I go to the kitchen to rinse my mug. I check the time to see it's already four, so I decide to go ahead and turn on the coffee since it won't get cold after I enchanted the machine to always keep the coffee hot. While I wait for the others to wake up from their nightmares, I decide to go to the training room in the basement to meditate with my magic. At least this way I think of nothing as I wait for the others in the house to wake up to have breakfast. I take a deep breath and relax my body, waiting for my friends to pull me back to the real world.

* * *

A/N: I should first apologize for not updating. I hate when authors do that, and I have done that to my own story. I have no excuses, but I will admit that I spent some of my time on fanfiction. I just didn't write anything. I did debate for a while rewriting this because I looked back and hated how I wrote certain parts, but I ultimately decided against it. I have just decided to try and ignore how I wrote the previous chapters and continue with the story with the already sporadic updates. I'm going to try writing the next chapter, but this is a really busy week for me that is going to be very stressful. Hopefully I'll be able to release the next chapter soon and not in a couple of months. All mistakes are mine since I don't really check this except for the spelling errors that occur when I glance over it. Feel free to review to tell me your opinions on the story or ask questions. I would love to talk to you guys, and I'll actually start answering reviews now. Sorry to any previous reviews that I didn't respond to. Have an awesome day!


End file.
